User talk:KNMC
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Metropolitan Broadcasting Network (A Different Channel) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Goldwind1 (talk) 17:08, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ADC Please begin by making an article for either the Atari Corporation or Nintendo Sega Holdings. Need more Info about it, so NEC buy Atari instead Tramiel(who sunked it into irrelevance) and Yamauchi buy sega isntead Okawa and CSK holdings? KNMC (talk) 23:17, April 8, 2015 (UTC) I thinking instead of having Nec buying Atari, that NEC wa unable to get Namco and H0udson Soft to support the PC engine but got a good offer form Atari who felt that it would be a good idea to to a Japaneses electronics company like NEC to help them with hardware development. I was thinking that Nintendo buys Sega in 2004 instead of Sammy. Also I have updated your Ohga Shrugs message wallGoldwind1 (talk) 00:43, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Well, the first one is possible, but i would want tramiel out of Atari all together(he cared zero about videogames and when did care was to little and make pretty trashy system as lynx and jaguar) so NEC would have a reliable partner. How did sega die? OTL was sony who killled Sega(well were sega own idiotic choices but Sony power didn't help in that), tell me more details about it KNMC (talk) 03:32, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Sega died because of bad decisions combined with competition form Nintendo,Atari, Panasonic ( they do get involved 3DO and but decide to enter the gaming industry in the with a system called the Ace)ans maybe Namco Bandia Why don't you make it that Atari gets bought out by some other then tramiel. The new owner of Atari then convinces NEC to team up with his companyGoldwind1 (talk) 11:18, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Possible, Sega is Still sega somehow, but well,, Nintendo would uplift and ensure quality. For me i would keep Atari in japanese hand if they want to negotiated with japanese, remember those were the 80's and the japanophobia was almost a cultural convection among the american right, and that included businessman, plus NEC being a long range partner will give atari stability and nec won acess their computer tech before tramiel and other killed it. KNMC (talk) 14:19, April 9, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean by "Possible, Sega is Still sega somehow, but well,, Nintendo would uplift and ensure quality.. I would pefer to keep Atari as an american company but I will allow to have NEC buy out Atari. You may wnat to ask my fellow senior different channel edtior River Nile 2's if he peffer the Atari NEC alliance over NEC buys out Atari.PS I have thought thought of another possible foreign/ partner for Ataria, Nokia. They were a major electronic company back in the 80's that made computers and TVs. Also will you please check out Ohga shrugs message wall.Goldwind1 (talk) 01:12, April 10, 2015 (UTC) That Sega would cause his own mistakes but well, butterflies but depend what do you want to do. So NEC gets Atari, that will be nice, allow better synergy. Nokia was a minor Company that era and dunno. So tell me more ideas for companies, which year for their console among others. KNMC (talk) 03:26, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Wwll you please check out your Ohga shrugs message wall. I left a message for you there I being Honest, better leave Ohga Shurgs Alone, that was always salnax baby and if he simple abadoned it, better leave and make our own here, so, move all those post of M2 and moved it here, that can be Panasonic Console All along. KNMC (talk) 22:42, April 10, 2015 (UTC) You have a point. Ohaga shurgs is basically dead. Perhaps it would be just to transplant out Ohga shrugs articles into a different channel.We will have to edit theam a bit to get rid of the Nintendo Sega Doupoly framework. here are a few suggestion for the Panasonic gaming system. Panasonic is never involed with the 3DO . Also Pansonic is the company that agred to help Nintendo make a CD attachment for the SNES and only to go behind their back. Pansonic gets thier revenge by releasing a console called the ace. The n64 is the third best selling system behind the Ace and the Atari NEC Jaguar 23:47, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, or make the articles all new in the way, some can be imported, other must be new all along. So is Panasonic the one wanted to make the CD system? did even worked or just like sony? against when Panasonic wouldt not be that big, Nintendo will not be that weaker so sales would be more distributed among the systems. Something else to do? I'll want Nintendo adquire Sega like 1998(the year sega suffered catastrophic loses and almost cancelled the dreamcast) to have it onboard early. KNMC (talk) 01:52, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Here is a list of games I suggested for the m2 bakc on Ohga Shrugs wikishadow madnessShadow Hearts, King of Fighters ,Grandia, Samurai Showdown, Altena, Metal Slug, Ace Combat, Rocket Jockey, D2,IMSA World Championship Racing, Power Crystal,Clayfighter 3Super Ninja Goku, Dragon's Crown, Iris Angelgartha, Blades of Passage, glover jungel bots a lufia game ''uzu Monogatari (jappan only capcom rpg,) ultimate fighter champion ship, Power stone, Dino criss,Nagano Winter Olympics '98, Hybrid heaven , pop n music, Poy Poy, and Azure Dreams''YoYo, dead unity, Test drive Circles,monster kight , dark watch, technomacer, kat burgular, and monster force. I guesse they would be Ace games her Mostly Konami and SNK stuff, i think they would got for it as can squezee a deal with Panasonic, Nintendo would keep Capcom and Square and maybe enix, and Atari the rest, leaving sega the weakest, meaning nintendo globbed them in 1998? what do you think about my ideas? KNMC (talk) 18:53, April 11, 2015 (UTC) I think yout could work. Also i like the idea of thie being 4 major consoles . Do you the idea of the the idea of Bandia teamign up with microsoft to make the xbox instead of Appel to make the Pippin They've Namco and Bandai Games and If MS is pretty Hand-off partner would work, and that explain the money to buy namco, no distrasous Pippin, and with 4 companies with enough Catalogue to be different can work well. Some other ideas or suggestion? tell me, to start working about it KNMC (talk) 19:48, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Either contiune with your Ninetendo page or being an article for Panisonic gaming sysytmesGoldwind1 (talk) 20:32, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Need more info about it, send me a notification. KNMC (talk) 00:14, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Heres some suggestions for the Ninetendo page. 1The NES is called the FAMicom in America as well as japan 2 .metion a failed deal with Panisonic to make a CD attachment for the Super Famicom Call the N64 the ulatra 64 , the Famicom ultar or the Famicom 64Goldwind1 (talk) 00:49, April 12, 2015 (UTC) That is well, buth the Famicom being as OTL? meaning compeition with Atari and Sega and Later Panasonic? will need details for sega later but which adquisition date? KNMC (talk) 01:20, April 12, 2015 (UTC) I think that Sega would be bought by Nintendo between 1998 and 2000. Do you like the idea of of Crash Bandicoot on the Atrai Jaguar. Do you think that the Microsoft Banndia Deal will butterfly away the wonder swanGoldwind1 (talk) 15:27, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Perfectly as this a more 'American'(even if the owner are japanese,xd) console would work to give some exclusives. KNMC (talk) 23:45, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Maybe Nec just bought out about 50% of of Atraia and later had to sell some of it shares to another company. Also i have thought of some altertives for Nec buys Atrai senirono. Atraia is bought out by Intel Avandced micro machines (AMD) or Apple Nope, I think NEC buy it and would keep it was sucessful, as give good money and allow Atari keep their production of CD-ROM, Chips and other parts in-house and NEC would benefit Atari knowledge before being dismanteled, so which year was that 1988? 1989 to compete with genesis and super nes?KNMC (talk) 00:56, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Do you think we should start a page for stripez soon. Also do you like the idea of mohter 1 being resleased in america Do it, was your idea, do it when you want, and yeah Mother 1 would be launch as was planned OTL. and please looks for a text editor before posting (is Mother no Mohter) KNMC (talk) 03:54, April 13, 2015 (UTC) I want Stripez to be an games . When would the Ace and Stripez come out. Also do you like the idea of a failed console created by Acron computers Goldwind1 (talk) 13:36, April 13, 2015 (UTC) It's your idea do it. and WTH was Acron Computers? just do the article about ACE/M2 and other stuff you want KNMC (talk) 19:21, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Do you like the idea of Ninetendo and atrai 5 generation sysytems being 32 bit console instead 64 bit like they were in real life. Pansonsonic Ace comes out in 1995 as a 64 bit console. Acorn computers was a major britsh compumpter company that went backrupt in 2000Goldwind1 (talk) 20:56, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Have you ever heard of the sonic world timeline over on alternate history wiki. In this timeline Sonic was created in the 1920's as a cartoon character. I think it may be worht asking him if he wouldn't us using incopring some of his sonic world ideas into a different channel. I feel that with sonic a cartoon charater datting back to 20's Mighty the armadillo would become Sega's mascotGoldwind1 (talk) 21:05, April 13, 2015 (UTC) HECK, I remember that, was a running gag in AH.com and the poster was always banned about it. Better use our OWN original ideas and leave that appart. KNMC (talk) 00:43, April 14, 2015 (UTC)\ Do you like the idea of Ninetendo and atrai 5 generation sysytems being 32 bit console instead 64 bit like they were in real life. Pansonsonic Ace comes out in 1995 as a 64 bit console. Acorn computers was a major britsh compumpter company that went backrupt in 2000Goldwind1 (talk) 01:07, April 14, 2015 (UTC) For Nintendo is hard, as OTL N64 was that 64 and was cheap for Nintendo, but 64-bit games were rare(both Zelda, Perfect Dark, Conker among others) so i think would be hard to butterfly away. Panasonic would be ACE/M2 meaning 64 bit as planned, Acorn i see not place, unlike what people think, Computers maker have little to do in console business(see amiga), so they have zero to do here. KNMC (talk) 02:11, April 14, 2015 (UTC) I ment for the acorn console to be a faliure. How about Atrai autely releases the panters in 1991 and the Jaguar is released in 1995 or 1996 and the Ataria Puma in 200 or 2001 Yeah but if you want to write it, do it. Atari Panther is nice for 1991(being a CD console, like a turbo-duo) 1996 work good for Jaguar(same year all major ones) and 2001 for the next(5 year stanrdard) KNMC (talk) 02:53, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Do you think that with the help of NEC the Atari Lynx could be a succesful comeptairo for the gameboy and have a succesor In OTL they separately tried with Lynx and NEC turboexpress... both failed miserabely, with handleds before 2006 was never about power but more about portability(duh), incredible battery life and something to kill time, first was tetris and later pokemon and mon hun, meaning is more games, so seeing hard to do it, maybe later when battery life become better. KNMC (talk) 20:45, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Here's some ideas for Nintendo article . project dream stay an RPG game with an athormpohpic gimmick and naver evoles in Banjo Kazzoie. Conker's bad fur day is released as the kid friendly Conker's Tale. Also I want to ask you what do you think would happen to sonic After Ninetendo buys out Sega Goldwind1 (talk) 22:23, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Umm That is an interesting idea, Project Dream as a 3D RPG with Antrophormic characther and banjo being Edison sidekick. Conker being banjo still work well. About Sonic..he would be like Kirby is now, maybe a second mario with some luck, being a secondary platformer game for Nintendo, with 2D games for Handleds and 3D for consoles, with interlapping titles for each platform when become strong enough, obviously otl mistake as sonic 06 would be butterfly away, well managed would be a better selling kirby. KNMC (talk) 00:04, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Do you like the idea of Microcsoft buyung out Hal laboires from ninetendo instead Rare Doubt it, Why Hal would sell or they walk away? they offered to Nintendo OTL but they say 'no,thanks' to MS offer and with Half of HAL leadership being nintendo employee, i think it hard to happen, maybe MS better fund their own studios. Some other ideas? I think nintendo will push Better Sega Licenses, specially those as sakura taisen among others KNMC (talk) 03:40, April 15, 2015 (UTC) I am looking foward to seeing you updating the nintendo pageGoldwind1 (talk) 00:47, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Do you like the idea of Please rewrite that, i didn't understand what you were asking for? KNMC (talk) 04:48, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Do you like the idea Accolade having a close relation with Atari. Do you think that thier Bubsy games would be some of the bigest platforms on the Panther. Bubsy sales would probably start dropping on the Jaguar due to competition form Rayman and Crash Bandicot Do you think that in the Ataria 7500 would be a 16 bit console like the PC Enigne instead of an 8 bit console like it was otl Accolade is possible, and bugsy killed itself in otl but with butterflies just a minor characther, with one game per gen if lucky, Is Atari not ataria please write well(Or i'll drop this), the same was 7800, and PC engine did was '16-bit' specially as their processor were as capable as Motorolla 68K or SNES multi purprose CPU+GPU, so i think we going to have an 'improved' PC engine for 1988 KNMC (talk) 19:08, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Do you think that having the PC Engine released in 1988 would interfere with 1991 release of the Atari Panther. Also, I have pretty sure that the mascot of Accolade name was spelled Bubsy not bugsy.Goldwind1 (talk) 19:54, April 16, 2015 (UTC) which atari panther? the otl proposal who become the distrasous jaguar? here is different as NEC have a more centralize route work, thus pushing theur PC engine under Atari Brand(can be the 'panther' here) them a '32-bit' 3D console in 1993-1994 being the jaguar(PS1 equivalent here) to compete saturn(sega is sega), Nintendo 64/Ultra(depend how ended) and Panasonic Ace(otl m2) so they make zero issue and at least give order to atari house. KNMC (talk) 00:47, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Do like the idea of Atari's current console being called the Tiger. By the way I am looking forward to seeing you update the Nintendo page.Goldwind1 (talk) 02:23, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Tiger sound a little more secondary, should be something like Panther, Jaguar,Lion/Tiger and Now Puma/Sabertooth, depend, all big cats work well at any time, yeah nintendo, so start better with sega adqusition and 'sixth gen' (for me Sony not entered as panasonic and NEC are rival to be to deal in japan and when try to negotiated with sega, they refused, them they only make Nintendo their DVD and later blu-ray in exchange a minor fee per disc made) and later going backward? KNMC (talk) 04:40, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Can you please give me some ideas for my Disney different channel page. What do think would be a go name for Pansonic 8th generation consoleGoldwind1 (talk) 19:43, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Nec-Atari have animals, Nintendo either concept name or others(or adopt sega planetary system?), so Panasonic would be ACE- other high concept term, like King/Queen, or something based cards or high term(Advant Garde or something), something sound 'regal' or high concept. , maybe they use NEC: A Hi-Touch for Hi-Tech? KNMC (talk) 20:03, April 17, 2015 (UTC) So how about having the ace followed by the Spade which is followed by the Club and then comes the HeartGoldwind1 (talk) 02:35, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Have you ever heard of the video game Five Nights at Freddy's. I have made alot of Five Nights gan characters. Here's a link to my my Devaint Art gallery http://userdan1.deviantart.com/ Umm yeah work pretty well, using the card system, is approved,xd. Etto i didn't knew about that game, just hear the name, those are chuck e cheese animatronics? KNMC (talk) 13:30, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Five nights at Freddy's is a survival horror game where you play the part of a night guard in a pizzeria where the animatronics come to life and try to kill you. Apparently the animatronics are possessed the ghost of childern who were murdered by a night guard in the 80's. They have killed countless innocent guards mistaking theam for their killer Goldwind1 (talk) 13:37, April 18, 2015 (UTC) So will Nintendo's 6th generation console still be called the gamecube or do you have another name in mind Gamecube, Starcube(was considereded specially for a net service called Star Road), Q, among other, maybe some planetary when bought sega like Aurora or Galaxy? i'm between Starcube and Aurora, your two cents on it? KNMC (talk) 02:53, April 19, 2015 (UTC) I don't think that Nintendo would be able to have a full net service until the 7th gen. So I feel that Star Cube or Star Dancer would be a better name for an alternate Wii. Maybe nintendo decides to make a joke about their purchase of sega by naming thier 6th generation console either the Revelation (Genesis was the first book of the bible and Revelation ) or the Mega Famicom (Mega Drive was the name of the Genesis in Japan)Goldwind1 (talk) 12:01, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Possible, Again when they have sega knowledge, Nintendo is too conservative but they will have one pretty good at launch(meaning Phantasy Star online is delayed). Star Dancer sound more like a videogame, heh, maybe Starcube later. Umm both names are pretty good, will decided it later, thanks for that, some other idea or suggestion KNMC (talk) 14:01, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Can you please give me some ideas for my Disney different channel page. Which are your plans for disney, i want to know. KNMC (talk) 14:24, April 19, 2015 (UTC) The Disney renaissance end early with lion king. They nearly went bankrupt in 2003 but survived by selling 50% of their shares to TimeCox and 1% to NHK. Disney has slowly but surely recovering since. then So Comcast own disney here? and NHK? To have japanese distribution rights? and after 2003, how they reborn, what is their strategy, what they plan? and with Comcast that means they own part of Warner that is not in Ted turner hand ITTL? KNMC (talk) 14:56, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Comscast dose not own Disney. The semi fictional TimeCox owns Disney. Time Cox was found when Time merged with Cox Communications instead of Warner. Also Warner brothers merged with Fox during the 90's and Ted Turner bought Paramount instead of Viacom Goldwind1 (talk) 15:08, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Ah thanks to clarify, that is what i wanted to knew, so which are your plans for disney them?. So, who own DC comics, who own marvel and so on. So Turner now own paramount, that is good for him, not disastrous aol merger whow as warner idea. So when TimeCox Disney, they relaunch Disney Channels under their umbrella? KNMC (talk) 15:13, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Marvel is owned by Paramount and DC is ABC Capital Cities. IIike the idea of the Disney channel going off the air in 2002 . When do you think Time Cox would relaunch the Disney Channe. What other channels due you think time cox would own. So Marvel is Turner, that is nice, Whic one is ABC capital cities?. If Timecox got Disney, they would relaunch as fast they can, maybe in New Year 2004 as part of their strategy for 10 years, and them launch spin off(Disney baby, Disney Classics,etc) to be the flagship of their cable service, Which Channel OTL own time? warner channel/CW would not exist as they've fox now, so will be a new one to fill that. KNMC (talk) 15:50, April 19, 2015 (UTC) How about TNN aka Time New Network. (HEHEHE, seems spike got the ax too,xd), Yeah work perfectly(as no TNT as Turner own MBC and affiliated), who own the rest of disney? KNMC (talk) 16:06, April 19, 2015 (UTC) The remaining 49% of Disney stock is still owned by Disney. So what do you think aret the other news networks in a different channel and who do think would own theam So Timecox own all, just NHK is a minor partner for japanese distribution? Turner will still make CNN(or Turner News, TN? ) That was his first plan when he make the superstation, plus can still work, maybe bundled it with whatever news have paramount before, FOX-Warner will looks for one, and Timecox-Disney will push one too. So that will be big three, one in each side political spectrum(Right Fox-warner, left Disney and center for Turner).KNMC (talk) 16:25, April 19, 2015 (UTC) So what are yourplans for the next update for your Nintendo page.Goldwind1 (talk) 17:20, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Thinking, Nintendo is sucessful as otl, but suffer N64(ultra here) fierce rivalty with Panasonic and NEC? as sega imploded itself they would grab it in 1999 and made it public 1999, so next console would be Mega Famicom(a gamecube with DVD drive and optional net adaptador) in 2000-2001(with Sonic Adventure being the flagship game), will ultra use cartidge or cd, the later would allow saturn game be ported. KNMC (talk) 17:44, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Should we call Ninetendo's 7th generation system the StarCube, StarScape StarField or Hyper Famicom. Should we call thier 8th Generation system the Aurora Constellation Vega,Pegasus ,or Turbo FamincomGoldwind1 (talk) 18:10, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Name is not important, answer my other question please,xd KNMC (talk) 18:17, April 19, 2015 (UTC) I say that it would use disks. Who would be their supply of disks. The best idea I have is SamsungGoldwind1 (talk) 18:43, April 19, 2015 (UTC) With Ultra using disc, competition would be far more equal, that explain why sega collapse so badly, and yeah Samsung is a good partner since Ultra ahead(they released console in korea before nintendo internalized), so thanks for that, we've the 3D CD generation for 1995-1996. Which Year is NEC Atari Jaguar(nee PS1) release, i'm thinking 1994-1995, When the ACE?, tell me more about it KNMC (talk) 19:28, April 19, 2015 (UTC) The Jaguar comes out in 1994 and the Ace is released in early 1995.Also what do you think would happen toBernie Stolar. I nearer liked that guy because of his anti rpg policy. Goldwind1 (talk) 20:37, April 19, 2015 (UTC) You knew about mr Stolar? well otl was recruted by sony to help, but butterflies make him missed the call with panasonic? so he just keep in mattel marketing toys, better for alll of us KNMC (talk) 00:40, April 20, 2015 (UTC)